


The Kryptonian Legacy

by Canthelpmyself



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Protective Kara Danvers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canthelpmyself/pseuds/Canthelpmyself
Summary: My first go at this, be nice..going AU from the start, hopefully a rollicking rollercoaster ride of action, adventure, and love and lust. Rated M for now, but some later chapters will be Explicit.A legacy was left behind 3500 years ago, and is now about to be found, 3 parties will be hunting for it, but what they find might not be want they want.My favorite author is Matthew Reilly and this is my poor attempt to emulate..All characters are not owned by me, other than those I create.





	1. Prologue

Approximately 2000 years ago

The God and Goddess strode purposely to their throne room, their servants trailing in their wake or bowing as the two passed them. 

No-one followed them into them into stately room, and the doors were closed behind them, leaving them both alone.

“ Rao, these people are beyond awful, they do not understand what they have been given to them and have created a monster! “ The male almost spat out in disgust.  
“Brother, be calm, they are children compared to us, and their mistake will haunt them throughout millennia now, but that is not something we can alter” his sister replied, taking his arm in a effort to calm him down.

Pressing a seemingly innocuous button on a wall, they waited as they heard the gears behind the wall begin to move, creating a doorway through which they walked through, into what would have seemed to local people to be from another world, which in fact it was. 

The control room was operational, discrete cameras placed throughout the citadel and temple were showing scenes of frantic activity, people running in different directions, scenes showing burning buildings, were evident across the screens, and some others showed buildings collapsing under some unknown force. 

“We cannot stay brother, we have to return to Krypton, all is lost here, and our time is over” the woman stated simply as she scanned the images from the screens.

“I know, I know, those petty fools and their desire for war has lead to this, you know we could have ended this ourselves, our powers here make us unstoppable “ he replied as he worked at a computer, entering commands “ all the charges are armed and set, this whole city will soon be buried, much of this will be intact though, is that a problem Jan-El? “

Jan-El looked at her brother with a quizzical look and a raised eyebrow, “my dear Lon-El, if anyone survives this they will avoid the area for generations, and the land will not serve any purpose, if in the future this world evolves then maybe just maybe someone will find this, but I doubt it very much, and even so with what we have left behind in the catacombs will ensure that no –one will ever live to tell others.”

Lon-El nodded, and returned to his work, he and his sister had spent 20 years on this planet, easily accepted as gods due to the Golden sun imbuing them with powers that to the locals were god like, which enabled them to set up their laboratories and provided them with enough subjects for experiments, the Science guild would appreciate the results of their work that was certain and would allow for further expansion of their work in the much more salubrious surroundings of Argo City. 

Having agreed to journey to this backwater planet was not an easy choice, but the advancements they had made would be so great this sacrifice would be worth it. Not withstanding the fact they had found a planet that enabled to god like and would be a great location for future visits, but that was for another time.

“Everything has been transferred to the ship, as well as the last experiments, and I have erased all the data, lets go Jan !!”

Nodding in agreement the two Kyrptonians moved to another panel in the wall and again pressing a button the entered a long walk way. Despite being underground for some hours they had enough energy to super speed the 5 miles of tunnel to a large cavern  
Entering the cavern their ship standing proudly in its centre, already powered up by Lon-EL’s earlier work, they moved quickly and entered their vessel and moved to command centre.  
“ we are ready to go Lonnie, lets go home and leave this place and people”  
Smiling at the affection use of his name Lon-El climbed into the pilots seat and began launch processes, the ship rising gently of the cavern floor and he directed to the opening which had been concealed years before.  
Exiting the ship rose gracefully into the lower atmosphere, the size of it making it obvious to those nomadic tribes who habituated the area, along with some of their previous subjects who were busily fleeing the upmost part of the temple which was already being covered with the mountain debris that the explosive charges that had now exploded at their departure which was covering the scene.

“We are leaving the atmosphere of Earth and course to Krypton is engaged” the AI guiding the ship announced  
The siblings relaxed, and moved to the rest area where they sat, reviewing the events of the last week, convincing themselves that they would soon been forgotten by the people of Earth and that their time spent will be lost to time.

How wrong they were.


	2. Beginnings

The single set of lights illuminated the top floor of the L Corp building as they seemingly had since the re branding. They were a beacon to the long hours and hard work by its young raven haired CEO who was occupying the room.  
Lena was sitting on her sofa, a bright strobe light shining over her shoulder onto the rough stone tablet that she was presently studying intently, a soft brush in one hand and a small trowel poised in the other  
“This is meant to be relaxing “she muttered absently to herself “Why did I sign myself up for this?” Rising she walked towards the bar at the back of the office and poured herself a large whiskey...  
Taking a deep gulp she walked to the balcony and looked out across the city, hoping against hope to perhaps see a flash of blue and red screaming towards danger, but nothing...  
That’s because the object of her wistful look was floating underneath the balcony having spent the best part of the last half hour watching Lena at work from a building across from her office.   
Kara was desperate to talk to Lena, to apologise for all that happened to her and let know that she was there for her as a friend but Lena had withdrawn herself away from everyone including Supergirl, refusing access to her building, ignoring the numerous texts that Kara had sent and even returned the two gifts that she had sent, though the note that Jess had put in stating that Lena wasn’t sleeping and was overly grouchy with everyone and that Kara shouldn’t give up on her as her boss needed both her friends.   
Lena turned and walked back in just as Kara’s earbud screeched into life with Winn’s chirpy voice, “Heh Sup, you there? We have an incident down at the docks, there’s a big blue thing tearing up a storm and NCPD are needing back up Kara sighed deeply, and rose up over the balcony “on my way Winn, is Alex on route?”  
“Sure is, and she has a right mood on her too”, Great , Kara thought as she moved away from L -Corp, “so Winn not only is there a big blue blob but an angry sister to deal with, who do I put down first?”   
“You decide “was the tinny response in her ear, though Kara could swear that Winn was laughing as he said it.  
She sped towards the docks not noticing that Lena had turned round and seen her streaking across the sky...  
“Be safe Kara please be safe” was the faint whisper uttered, somewhat sadly as she watched her friend fly off to some incident or other.  
Walking back to her sofa Lena looked once again at the stone tablet lying on the desk, again wondering why she had agreed with Professor Jones at the National City Museum of History to aid him with his work.  
Not many people knew that Lena had a passion for ancient history and archaeology and had been a silent contributor to Museums and archaeological digs worldwide.  
Professor Simon Jones however was one of the few that did, and he was a constant source of amazing stories and facts about Earth’s early history, Lena loved the conversations she had with him over the years and when she had come to National City it was easy for them to meet up and for him to regale her with even more tales.  
She also had spent many hours working in their labs aiding with cleaning and identifying artefacts that had been found, especially ones from central and southern America, this was her guilty pleasure outside of work, she had become quite proficient in the exacting work and had found it relaxing spending time uncovering new parts of Earth’s history.   
However she was not prepared for the work she was doing now, even more so because of the cryptic note that Simon had put in the box that carried the stone. Picking it up she read it again.

“My dearest Lena, this stone relief was received at NCMOH last week from our dig team at Nazca. The guys found it in a cave that had been recently exposed due to a recent quake that had hit the area. It is quite the find, especially as it was the only the item found there, and is out of context with the surrounding area. Now this looks a relief of some sort with a load of character markings on it, but it’s going to need a deft touch to uncover them all and I know you love a challenge.

But my dear that is not reason for sending this out of the Museum to you, it’s the fact that the relief markings at the top are not of any known language and that the stone itself is cut in a way that we have not seen from any early epoch in this area and in fact we have not been able to determine anywhere where this technique has been used. If those aren’t enough to get that famous Luthor mind working on it then what I tell you now will.  
This stone does not come from this earth! We have run every test and we cannot find a match on any database that we have access too... I am hoping that maybe you can use your assets to determine its origin. I know you have had many encounters with Supergirl since you came to National City, the tales of her derring do and the all the times she has saved you have been amazing to hear. Maybe she is able to shed some light on this, or even no of others who may have some keen insight into its origins.   
I don’t ask this of you lightly my dear, for I should further let you know that this stone is being sought by parties unknown. 

The dig team posted pictures on their blog site about a week ago and since then I have had 3 overtures from a European think tank wanting to buy it, sight unseen and for an obscene amount as well, the last of these was yesterday and I am afraid that they were most insistent and dare I say it threatening in their language to me.  
I know not why someone would want this piece, and maybe even to what lengths they would go to secure it, and whilst I am sure there intentions are honourable a part of me has concerns. 

So please Lena can you look to this piece and see if your keen mind and your clever technical people can determine its origin? I have told no one of my actions as I want this to be kept quiet for both our sakes.  
Can you help out your old friend?”  
Yours always   
Simon x

Lena had read this letter three times now, noticing the concern in his prose and his desire for secrecy and of course her interest had been more than piqued, unknown artefact, unknown language, unknown stone composition.. what was there not to love about this... so of course she had texted Simon with the simple message “ i will deal and do not worry my friend”

Now she had spent some time cleaning the detritus off the relief and had revealed more of the characters hidden over the years, but she was a long way from completing the task. She was excited with every new character revealed and had built up a photo database on her private secure sever of each and everyone. Using an offshoot of L-Corp who specialise in linguistics she had secured a tool that was currently running the first 5 images across every known language living and dead to see if there was a correlation anywhere, it was a slow process given all the dialects and languages across the world but she hadn’t given up yet . The first three had drawn a total blank , the fourth a partial hit with an obscure Inca image of a similar style and the fifth was running now.  
Settling down she took her up her tools and began to work on the next row of characters.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city Supergirl was finally getting the blue alien under control, having spent the best part of the last half hour extricating herself and the DEO and NCPD teams out of what seemed to be some blue glue that said creature had been spitting at them..  
“For gods sake Supergirl finish him off!” shouted Alex from the other side of the empty warehouse that they were in, as she was helping Maggie to stand after she had been glued to floor for the third time in as many minutes.. only Kara’s freeze breath it seemed to be the thing that kept everyone moving..   
“and you stay still for crying out loud, I can’t keep getting you unstuck off the floor, and I need to help Kara!”  
“you mean you don’t want me at your mercy on the floor like last night?” Was the cheeky retort her girlfriend replied..   
“ TMI Maggie TMI “ Kara laughed as she then threw a roundhouse punch to head of the alien, following it up with a flying kick to jaw finally bringing him down...   
“All yours agent Tomkins” Kara voiced as a large DEO agent moved forward carefully avoiding all the patches of blue gloop that were dotted across the warehouse floor, he carried restraints and a gag, he nodded “ thanks for assist Supergirl, see you back at DEO for debrief”   
Kara put her hands on knees, panting heavily as Alex came to her side..  
“It’s okay sis, am just a little freeze breathed out, never had to do that so many times “ Alex rubbed her back “ sun lamps for you , at least 2 hours, no arguments okay? “ Kara looked up at her smiling weakly “okay Alex, and can I have some food, not eaten forever “ her stomach rumbling as she asked.  
“Pizza or potstickers?” questioned Maggie as she came up to the sisters “ yes please both” was all Kara managed to say as she doubled over as her lungs started to weaken more.  
“ Don’t you dare Maggie Sawyer, I have not forgiven you for entering here without my team , don’t worry you said , we’ve got this you said , he’s only a blue smurf like alien you said “ Alex was fuming, Kara could almost see steam coming out of her ears and she wasn’t sure why she was off with Maggie “Calm down Danvers, we had it under control, ... well sort of we did” she admitted, her eyes fluttering at Alex...  
“None of that Maggie, you know we had plans for tomorrow and I can’t do them without you” Alex retorted “ plans .. what plans !” Kara croaked Alex tuned and helped Kara up “later , when I have calmed down and you have got some sun in you”  
The three girls helped each other back outside to the waiting SUV’s and clambering in they drove in relative silence back to the DEO..  
Some 2 hours later after recovering under the sun lamps and an extra meat feast pizza and a pile of potstickers Kara walked back into the command centre, to find Alex, Maggie, Winn and J’onn huddled over a screen talking in hushed tones.  
“Heh guys, whatcha doing” Kara asked as she drew up close “nothing… nothing at all, definitely nothing” Winn stammered, changing the image of the screen back to his favourite screen saver of the moment which was of Kara and Barry Allen in mid run ... how he managed to secure a picture still amazed Kara.  
The others turned and looked a bit sheepish at the blonde who was now standing arms on hips in her classic superhero pose with a quizzical look on her face   
“Kara, we were not doing anything that you need to worry about, just some research on a new alien that arrived in National City yesterday” J’onn stated in a tone that brokered no response was going to be required  
“uh okay well, I am just going to head home after a quick fly by of the city, see you guys tomorrow then”  
Kara turned with a frown and moved to the balcony and without another word from any of the others she took off and disappeared out across the city  
“ damn it all to hell guys, she is not meant to know what we are planning , we are going to have to be more careful okay” Alex stated looking round at all her friends and co-workers “ not one word unless we are in the conference room all right “ she shouted so that all could hear, receiving nods from all the assembled staff , she turned to her girlfriend and added “ its lead lined and sound proofed , so she can’t hear us and see us“ Maggie nodded sagely...   
“good call, we don’t want her knowing this” ...

Kara flew in lazy circles across the city not really paying attention to much of what was going on, her mind was thinking back to why Lena was so off with her and Supergirl. She could only think it was the harsh words Alex and others had said after the latest attempt on Lena’s life.. Lena was fed up being under close scrutiny and had said as much and when Kara had entered the CEOs office as the argument was in full flow between her sister and her best friend she had tried to act as peace maker but her soft words had only seemed to make things worse though for the life of her she couldn’t think why, she replayed her words in mind as she flew towards the part of the City where L-Corp had its headquarters..  
She had told, no begged, Lena to take the support that Alex and the DEO were offering and Lena would be stupid not too.  
“Oh Rao, I called her stupid and more than once “she muttered to herself, and that explained the hurt look and even more hurtful words that Lena had said in return, demanding that the sisters leave and not come back, and that her life was hers to lead and that she was going to decide how to live it.  
Surely Lena didn’t mean it really she thought as she landed on the roof of the building opposite L-Corp, she loved this location ... it offered her direct line of sight into Lena’s office and whilst she could hear Lena’s heartbeat all the time if she concentrated it was always wonderful to be able to see Lena., even if it was only at a distance.  
Lifting her personal phone out of her boot, amazed she hadn’t broken it during the recent fight she checked to see if there was any messages from her best friend and found none.. deciding she couldn’t stay silent anymore she quickly typed.  
\- heh you , I am sorry if upset you the other day I didn’t mean too- Pressing send she followed it up with another  
\- I miss you loads-   
Kara looked up and heard the beeping of Lena’s phone with her messages landing, She saw Lena lean over and pick up her phone and read, seeing a smile rise on Lena’s face and she saw her fingers move.  
Staring at her phone she was willing it to ping..   
Those three annoying dots showed that Lena was typing... Kara not being patient was almost about to spring over to the balcony when she saw the reply, her eyes sparkling when she read the words  
\- Kara , I should be apologising to you , I was angry with your sister and I took that out on you, you didn’t upset me , I know you were trying to help, I miss you too Lunch tomorrow? L –   
Kara’s reply was fast  
\- yes yes !! I will bring your favourite see you tomorrow-  
\- you better not be working this late either !! -  
She smiled as she sent that last one knowing that she could see she was ..  
\- I am just finishing up a pet project , you can see it tomorrow at lunch :-) L Lena looked up as she sent her reply wondering if Kara was nearby and that she knew she was still at work, but not wanting to give away that she knew her best friend was also her caped hero, she decided to not look out the windows. She returned to her work, switched off her light , sent a text to Damien her driver to come round to the front in 5 ... packing quickly she left her office and went to the express elevator, pressing ground.

Kara floated over the entrance to the building, scanning the area for any potential threats , and saw Lena enter her car and following at a discrete distance she escorted Lena to her apartment and she waited until the lights in the penthouse were switched on before she turned and went back to her own home and a good nights rest.

 

Lena was back at work as usual bright and early, but with a spring in her step knowing that her favourite person would be around at lunch time.  
She fired off an email to Jess to let her know that Kara was coming in and to let her through, sitting at her desk she looked at her diary noticing that Jess had put a call in for 5pm with Simon Jones.. smiling she looked over at project wondering whether the fifth letter had any hits on the database .. It would be lovely to give Simon some good news ..  
She opened her personal laptop, fired up the linguistic tool to see where it was at, and noticed that it was still working its way through and was only 80% complete. 

The two stone shavings she had taken off last night would be with her lab techs this morning and they would be on the case to figure out what material it really was. She had debated sending another shaving to the DEO but didn’t want to involve them just yet, it was probably just Simon’s team not running all tests that were available that hadn’t located the source.  
Wandering over to the tablet she picked up her cleaning tools and gently chipped away at part that had some encrusted dirt and grime on it that was just begging to be removed, it wasn’t near the area already cleaned but she couldn’t resist the temptation to remove some more.

A few prods with the trowel and brush later she was able to prise a large piece away revealing a small section partially uncovered, looking down she blew on the area removing more grime and dust to reveal a new set of symbols.. Her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth “you are shitting me “she exclaimed loudly as the distinctive logo of Supergirl and Superman was revealed...   
“Just no way, this has to be a hoax “...


	3. Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the tablet and who else is interested in it

Lena stared at the stone relief for what seemed like hours but in reality was only for 10 minutes or so, her brow furrowed, not really believing what she was seeing. It was impossible surely, that an as yet unknown stone relief that had been buried for god knows how long, somehow had the iconic S symbol on it.   
Picking up her desk phone she dialled the extension for the science lab team, which were 10 floors below her office.  
“ Abigail, good morning its Lena Luthor, I was wondering, have you received the small piece of stone that I sent down to your team late last night ?”   
“ good morning Ms Luthor, yes we have, and as per your request we have started running exploratory tests, early results are inconclusive but we have a ways to go” came the clear response from Abigail Harris, the senior lab technician.   
“ when do think you will be able to provide some definitive views” Lena asked her brows still furrowed and the makings of a headache starting to grow at the back of her head   
“Oh I am sure that we will be able to determine the origin of this by late afternoon Ms Luthor”  
“excellent Abigail, please contact me directly as soon as you do” Lena put the phone down, and pushed the intercom to her Senior Assistant.   
“Jess, can you come in please, we need to make some changes to my diary”   
Jess walked in with her tablet open and ready, and Lena and her spent the next five minutes reviewing and adjusting her diary for the next few days. The key change made was changing the call with Simon Jones to dinner later that night at the same bistro that the two of them had been frequenting since her arrival in National City.   
“ I will confirm with Professor Jones now Ms Luthor and update your calendar”   
“thanks Jess and could you also….” A blonde head stuck itself round the door, and the melodious voice of Kara could be heard, “ err… hi… its me… I am sorry no one was outside so I thought I would come straight through” Kara blurted out looking shyly towards Lena.   
Jess turned at the sound of Kara’s voice and a small smile appeared and walking towards the door she turned back to Lena, “ I will make those changes MS Luthor and have them back to you in the next hour” As she passed Kara, she whispered “ thank you for persisting, she needs you “ , and ushering Kara in the office she closed the door behind.   
Lena had not taken her eyes off Kara, her blonde hair shining as bright as the sun, her eyes glistening even though she was looking nervously towards her. Kara was in her usual attire of a plain jumper and dress, and to Lena she looked divine as she moved gracefully into her office. She adjusted her glasses as she noticed the big light, tools, and the stone perched on Lena’s table. Lena stood and rushed to Kara’s side, moving between her and the table.  
“ its so good to see you Kara, I have genuinely missed you over the last few days” she gushed as she moved Kara towards her desk away from her work. “ lets eat out on the balcony today, its such a lovely day and I don’t mind being out in the sun with you”   
“Oh I love being in the sun, and I love sending time with you” Kara softly replied “and I am so sorry for calling you stupid last time I was here, I know you are not, far from it, you are the least stupid person I know, Mike takes that crown by a country mile, so there” Kara rambled as they walked together out into the sunshine.   
“ I have brought your favourite food from Noonan’s and some sugary goodness too, as one cant have enough goodness can one” she said as she manoeuvred the bags of food onto the table, pulling out a seemingly endless supply of plastic containers of food that she was arranging.   
“No Kara “ Lena laughed “ we can never have enough goodness in our lives, and I am the one to apologise for behaviour to you, I should never have been so rude to you of all people and I hope you can forgive me”   
Kara turned and pulled Lena into a hug, “I will always forgive you Lena” she said into her ear, sending a tingle throughout Lena’s body, Lena’s heart beat faster as she deepened the hug, holding onto Kara as if her life dependened on it , and in some way it did, as Lena was sure that without Kara in her life she would have no life at all, and she would take any part of Kara that she could get. She harboured a hope that she would one day have all of Kara, as she knew in her heart that she was falling for gorgeous blonde that currently had her wrapped in her arms, she could only hope that Kara would reciprocrate, she had further decided that she would never do anything to harm or displease Kara, and despite her upbringing and her families aversion to anything not of human origin that she would give unconditional love to her favourite alien.   
Kara was having similar thoughts about Lena, she was breathing in the wonderous scent of her hair, the feeling of closeness that the hug was providing, and the growing desire that was filling her heart for this wonderful amazing woman. She had decided in her own mind that she needed to tell Lena about the other side of her, but had an underlying concern as to what that revelation was going to do to the friendship let alone anything more. It was not uncommon for humans and aliens to be together, Winn had one for Rao’s sake and whilst that was turbulent it wasn’t seen by others as anything other than normal. Whilst Kara knew Lena harboured no real antipathy towards aliens, how would she feel knowing that her best friend, who harboured greater desires for her was actually one, and not just any alien either. She continued the hug nonetheless, revealing in the closeness, the beat of Lena’s heart against her chest, and she could swear that when she moved her arm lower over Lena’s back that her heart skipped a beat.   
Reluctantly but gently Lena pulled out of the embrace, which was timely given the rumble from Kara’s tummy, which caused the blonde to sheepishly smile.   
“ lets eat then and you can tell me about all that you have been doing” Lena voiced as she removed the lids of the trays of food, wondering how on earth all of this was going to be eaten by the two of them. Noticing that they had no drinks to hand, she went back inside to get two bottles of water.   
Looking back outside she saw that Kara was hunkered down over the food, and was paying no attention to her, but was focussed solely on what she was going to devour. Lena took this opportunity to gather up the dirt and grime that she had just removed from the tablet and replaced it, covering the symbol she had revealed, it was too early in the process to share that bombshell with anyone, until at least she had uncovered more, or had spoken to Simon, and got the shards carbon dated in some way.   
She did want to show Kara what she was doing though, and hoped that she too would find what she was doing of interest. After ensuring that unless the dirt was removed the symbol could not be seen she went back out to join her friend for lunch.

Across the city in the National City Museum of History, a tall man was walking with purpose down the corridors that housed the various departments that supported all the activities that the museum was undertaking. Wearing a smart business suit, and carrying a laptop bag he did not look out of place, hence why he had not been challenged by what was very lax security. His demeanour however was serious, the small scar on his face that went from under his right eye to the corner of his mouth was very pronounced, and was exasperated by the frown he was presently wearing.   
He scanned the doors as he walked the length of the corridor, looking for a particular one, and once he was outside the door signed as “Ancient Antiquities” he paused, took a deep breath, knocked and entered.   
A large room awaited him with rows of tables with various items that were in stages of examination, 3 people dressed in lab coats were working on these, all of whom ignored his entrance. These were not the people he was interested in , but the portly, grey haired man at the far end of the room was whom he most definitely wished to see, his image was on his phone, and matched the gentleman who was reading a journal of some description.  
Quietly and without disturbing anyone he locked the door, and checking that there were no other routes in or out that he could see, apart from what looked like an open storage room, behind where his target was sitting, which from his quick glance seemed to contain shelving that disappeared into the distance that was full of items, but no people.  
He also noticed that there were 2CCTV cameras in the room, but given his instructions and the pressure of time, he felt that he could do nothing about them just yet.

He walked to the desk where Professor Jones was sitting, and coughed to gain his attention  
“Good afternoon Professor Jones, may I have a word with you?” he spoke in what was clearly an Eastern European accent.   
Professor Jones, put down his journal, and looked up at the gentleman in front of him, noticing that despite being well muscled, and square jawed, he was well dressed and thus did not seem concerned at the interruption.   
“please sit down, what I can do for you sir?” he waved towards a chair that the visitor sank into.   
“Professor Jones, I represent the Rathdown institute of Berne, I believe you have been contacted by them recently about a stone tablet found in the Nazca Plains area, I am here to make you a substantial offer for this item”   
The Professor, pushed his glasses back onto his nose, as he looked more deeply at the man opposite him, and drawing a deep breath, he reached over his desk to take a sip of water from the glass there, giving him time to think.   
“ I am afraid sir, you have me at a loss, I have many organisations contact me on a regular basis for items that we have, but I am afraid I don’t recall your enquiry” As he spoke those words he opened a draw in his desk ostensibly to bring out his diary, but also he pressed the record button on his dictophone, a item that no self respecting Professor would be without especially when out on a dig site to record findings and observations, and leaving the draw open, he opened the diary to the most recent pages, he did however notice that the man opposite had moved his hand to the inside of his jacket, but seeing the diary made it seem like he was just removing a bit of lint from the lining of his suit, but the Professor didn’t miss the action and what it likely represented, and a shiver of fear ran down his spine.  
Pretending to scan his diary, the Professor was trying to think of what he could do to get out of this situation, his time spent in less than salubrious locations around the globe had given him basic knowledge of when people were armed or not, he was however somewhat mollified that his 3 research graduates were in the room with him, though he could of sworn that 4 were meant to be working for him this week, it was unlikely that any harm was going to come with so many people in attendance.   
“ I assure you Professor that there have been 3 phone calls, and a number of emails from my superiors about the piece in question, and I cannot believe that the offer that was made last time was so modest as to not to be memorable” as he finished speaking the man leant forward over the desk and followed up saying “ don’t play me for a fool Professor, we both know what is being discussed here, I am going to make one final offer to you, and I suggest for your sake and those of the people in the room that you accept”   
The man looked back over his shoulder to where the 3 workers where, noting their positions, who had still not paid any attention to the conversation, obviously believing it to be one between colleagues.  
Looking back to the Professor he continued “our final offer is one million dollars and I have that with me right now here” tapping the briefcase he had sitting beside him on the floor.  
“Sir, as much as I would like to accept your most generous offer I am unable to do so without acceptance from the Museum’s Board of Governors, and I would suggest that a proposal is put to them, however they like me would like to know why a little known think tank would want to invest in an item such as this”  
“that is not your concern, we have made our offer and I insist that you accept now, the money can of course be paid directly to you and the Museum need never know”  
The Professor leaned back in his chair, completely confused by what he was hearing, and where this conversation was going, his levels of fear were rising and was beginning to sweat. Noticing his hesitation the seated man, rose out of his chair and silently walked towards where the 3 workers were sitting, and without any preamble whatsoever, he reached into his jacket and withdrew a gun with a silencer and looking back to where the Professor was, who was now standing , put his fingers to his lips, and in rapid succession fired a shot to the CCTV camera that was pointed towards him, and in a swift movement before anyone could react, then fired a single shot into the heads of each of the 3 graduates, who slumped down as the bullet impacted, blood and gore spooling onto the desk and floor.   
Running back to the Professor who was reaching for the desk phone, and was dialling, he slammed the butt of the gun into the side of the Professors head knocking him onto the desk and then the floor. Slamming the phone down, he walked around the desk and unceremoniously lifted him back into his chair.   
The Professor was dazed and could feel blood dripping down the side of his face, looking down the room he saw slumped figures of his research team, he felt bile rising in his throat at the random but exceedingly violent act that had just been perpetrated, his brain was working overtime as to how this situation had evolved and how much worse it could get, coming to the conclusion that there was not going to be a happy ending for him here.   
“you now have 10 seconds Professor to tell me what I want to need to know, and as further incentive to you, if you do not comply, then your sister and her family will receive a similar outcome to that of our colleagues”  
Professor Jones, was shown a phone which was connected live to his Sisters home in Wyoming, he could see her, her husband and their 10 year old daughter, for whom he was her godfather, trussed up and gagged, and he could further see a gun being pointed at them. It was at this point that he knew his life was over, his great works unfinished and that he would never be able to see friends and family again, and all over a tablet that had yet to reveal its secrets.  
“9, 8, 7, 6, 5 “  
“you will release my family unharmed if I tell you ?” the Professor begged  
“yes you have my word, 4, 3, 2 “   
“okay, okay, the artefact is not here, I sent it away to a friend to examine”  
“ and who is this friend of yours? “  
“its, its, with Lena Luthor, here in National City”  
“ I see, thank you for your answer, see it wasn’t too hard to tell the truth now was it” the man replied, and picking up his phone he spoke “ you can leave Henri”   
And returning the phone to his pocket, he looked at the Professor, and raised his gun, and squeezed the trigger.  
The last thought the Professor had before the bullet entered his brain to end his life was one of deep regret for implicating Lena in whatever was going on.

The man calmly placed the gun inside his jacket, and looking round he checked that there was no other people in the room.   
Facing the door to the stock room he spoke in a quiet voice.  
“You heard all that I hope? And you know who this Lena Luthor is and how we can get to her ? “  
The reply came quickly “ yes I did, she is the CEO of a major tech firm here in the city, it wont be easy to get to her, but I think I can”   
The man turned and made towards the exit “ Good make it happen and keep me informed, the Council will want this matter dealt with quickly, I will contact you in the usual way in 24 hours, I want progress”  
“yes I will, ‘Deo est’ will have what they need”  
Unloicking the door he left the room, and made his way towards the fire exit door at the end of the corridor, all pretence of secrecy now gone he increased his gait to an almost jog, he could hear shouts and footsteps in the distance behind him, which were obviously security who were responding to the CCTV camera being shot.  
Exiting he triggered the alarms, not caring he disappeared into the side streets and the crowds beyond.


	4. sorrow and investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena hears shocking news and Maggie starts her man hunt...

Lena and Kara ate their lunch, well to be fair Kara ate as if her life depended on it, almost inhaling it, Lena smiled as she watched her friend eat, she understood that as Supergirl she probably burnt a lot of energy but the sheer speed and volume of food devoured constantly amazed her.  
After they were finally sated which meant that Lena finished some 10 minutes ahead of Kara, she took her back into her office as she promised to show her the pet project she was working on. Sitting on the sofa together, Lena explained the source of the tablet, and why she was in the process of removing all the detritus from it and the need to be careful not to destroy or ruin anything that was underneath. Kara was amazed by the steps needing to be taken, and she moved closer to Lena as she was watching her gently remove some grime from an area near the top. Their legs brushed together as Kara got closer, which sent tingles across both of them. Lena was revelling in the closeness, inhaling the scent of Kara’s hair and perfume which was complimentary to each other, a heady mix she guessed of summer flowers and vanilla. Kara was particularly interested in the symbols that had been revealed so far, and whilst not sharing with Lena just yet, given that she had not come out to Lena that she was Supergirl, despite begging Alex and others at the DEO, she was sure that there was some familiarity with Kryptonian, but she couldn’t quite place the symbols, and was grilling Lena about them when the door to the office opened after a sharp knock, revealing a flustered Jess, who entered.  
“Ms Luthor, Ms Danvers I am very sorry to interrupt your lunch date but there is something on the news that I think you need to see, it relates to one of your appointments this afternoon”  
Kara almost leapt out of the sofa at hearing the word “date” mentioned, but seeing as Lena barely flinched, other than her heart rate jumping slightly at the words she stayed where she was, inwardly taking deep breaths, it wasn’t a real date date, just lunch, so couldn’t be a date, not that a date would a bad thing, her mind processing at super speed.  
Lena gracefully stood up and went for the TV remote, flicking the channel away from Bloomberg to Catco’s own news channel, and turning the sound up she stood facing the screen.  
“ We bring you continuing news about a mass shooting at Museum of History where our onsite reporter Karen Oberan is outside, Karen? “  
“ thank you Dan, this is the information that we have been able to glean from staff and the police so far, approximately 90 minutes ago 4 people were gunned down in a back office laboratory by what we understand to be a lone male gunman, we don’t yet have confirmed names of the deceased but we are able to tell you that this happened in the laboratory of renowned archaeologist Professor Simon Jones, and we are led to believe that he is one of the fatalities. We are waiting on a police statement that is going to happen anytime now.  
“Karen, this is shocking news indeed, do we have any insight as to why this happened? “ asked the TV anchorman.  
Kara could feel Lena’s heart-rate rise again to alarming levels, and she could see the tension in her body as she watched the bulletin, and rising to her feet she moved quickly to her side, and taking the remote from her hand, she wrapped her own hand around Lena’s offering her silent support as the women watched the unfolding news.  
“No Dan, nothing as yet, but hang on, I can see a Police Detective coming out to talk to us maybe she can shed some light “. The cameraman accompanying Karen turned towards a small brown haired female detective who was moving with purpose to the line of TV and Radio broadcasters.  
“ That’s Maggie Sawyer” whispered Lena, and Kara squeezed her hand in silent reply, both women now transfixed to the TV screen waiting to hear the update.  
“ Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Detective Sawyer and I am the lead investigator on this tragedy, I have a prepared statement, which I will read now. I am afraid that at this time I cannot take any questions.  
At approximately 1.45pm this afternoon a lone gunman entered the laboratory and offices of Professor Simon Jones, and for reasons as yet unknown this gunman assassinated in cold blood Professor Jones and 3 of his lab technicians. Unfortunately Museum security were unable to apprehend the culprit at the scene, and we believe that this man has left the scene. NCPD officers are checking the Museum as we speak to ensure that this is the case.  
As I have said we do not yet know why this tragedy has taken place, but please be assured that we will review all the evidence including CCTV footage and we will bring this killer to justice.  
There was one survivor to the incident, who for now will we keep their identity a secret, but they will be in police custody for their protection until such time as this killer is caught  
We will be posting on the NCPD website , and sharing with all TV and Radio outlets a description of killer, and we urge all citizens of National City to not approach this man as he is armed and highly dangerous, please if you do think you have seen this man contact the authorities straight away, but I re-iterate do not approach him under any circumstances.  
The Museum will be shut to all visitors whilst our CSI teams investigate and I am sure the Curator of this great building will let you know when they will be back serving our community, thank your time, and I pass on our collective condolences to the four families and friends that have lost loved ones today”  
Lena, staggered on hearing this, almost collapsing, Kara easily held her though and gently moved her back to the sofa, as Jess grabbed a glass and filled it with water, passing it to Kara who held it out to Lena.  
A sobbing Lena took the glass and drained its contents, her whole body shaking, Kara gently held her, unsure as to why this news had affected her so, but she was willing to spend as much time as needed by Lena’s side.  
Jess quietly withdrew from the office, leaving the two women alone.  
Kara held Lena for what seemed like hours but was in reality a few minutes, before Lena raised herself up, and walked to the bathroom, Kara could hear water running as Lena freshened herself up, before returning to the main office, stopping on the way to pour herself a large glass of whisky. 

Sitting beside Kara, she explained to her about Simon Jones, their history together and their friendship, with her not having many friends in her life, especially ones who made her laugh at their anecdotes, this was a real blow to her already fragile emotional state. The fact that they had re –engaged recently and she was working on the tablet made it all more raw for her.  
Placing a call to Jess, she asked to be kept informed of any new news on this, and as a patron of the Museum she wanted to express her condolences, and offer of support from L-Corp.  
“ I am sorry Kara, that our lunch has been ruined, I didn’t realise how affected I would be at the news, but it is good to know that Detective Sawyer is on the case” she said sadly as the girls cleared away the food and returning some semblance of order to her office, she had really enjoyed Kara’s company over the last hour or so, the closeness that they had been sharing, the fact that they seemed so easy together, the look of excitement in Kara’s eyes when she had been talking to her had sent tingles down her body, setting her on fire and on edge  
“That is okay, I enjoy every minute of our time together, no matter the situation, and I am so sorry you have lost a dear friend” Kara gushed in response, “ make sure you eat later and get some rest, it has been an emotional time, I will see you tomorrow perhaps ? “  
“ I would like that lots, lets see how our mornings pan out” Lena replied as Kara picked up her bag and gave Lena a long languid hug that only served to increase Lena’s heart-rate and heat, and if Kara noticed this, she said nothing as she made her farewells, leaving Lena to stare between the ongoing TV coverage and looking at the tablet on the table wondering if there was a connection or not.  
She prayed that there wasn’t and that it was just a horrible coincidence, but then she was Lena Luthor and coincidences didn’t happen in her life.  
-**-  
The forensic teams were still hard at work at the crime scene, all the bodies had been removed and taken to the morgue, the only signs that something horrific had taken place were the pools of blood that littered the laboratory.  
Maggie had returned to NCPD headquarters with her crime scene partner Detective Sean Farrow, and the lone witness who had been ushered into station under a blanket surrounded by armed police officers, and who was now sequestered in the furthest interrogation room from the entrance with two armed officers outside the door, and one inside, who was keeping an eye on proceedings as a medic was checking the woman over to make sure there were no hidden injuries. They would be speaking to her shortly, but wanted to understand more about what had happened before they did so  
Maggie had made sure that the CCTV footage had been transferred to her console in the war room that had been established once the severity of the crime had been established and along with photo’s of the deceased and a grainy photo of the unsub, and the contents of Proffessor Jones’s desk which were neatly laid out on the conference table.  
Both she and Detective Farrow were standing over the shoulder of a computer tech who was arranging all the images from the various CCTV pictures into chronological order so as to get a clear view of the timeline of events at the Museum.  
“okay Harris, lets take this from start to finish, in real time first, then we can break it down and run it slow, no sound for now if we have any.., lets just view the images ” Sean said as the two Detective’s pulled up chairs either side of Harris to see the screen. They would review this footage countless times and they found it best to watch first time without sound so they could pick up on subtle nuances such as movement and the like, that when overlaid with sound would give them the some clues  
Maggie drew out her notepad and pen, and staring intently at the screen she watched as the unsub entered the Museum like any other visitor, she noticed his body language ad confidence as he walked directly to off limits to the general public area, he was lost momentarily from sight and the footage next picked him up walking down the corridor where the various laboratories were situated.  
“Sean, we need to find out how he got back there, he has no lanyard on him like the staff members have so he must have gained access somehow, I recall that there is keypad entry to the staff areas.. Perhaps he followed someone, or was able to see the access code being entered” Maggie stated as she made notes  
“ Got it boss, either had help or got lucky, I am surprised by the lack of security though”  
“Don’t be” Maggie retorted, “ it’s a museum, not a secure site “ thinking to herself about how difficult it always was to get into the DEO, especially when she wanted to see her love.. She was half expecting a text from given her latest sojurn on TV, but maybe Alex was off alien hunting or some other fun activity that kept her amused during the day.

The Detectives continued to watch the events unfold, making notes, and observations to each other.  
After seeing the whole event played out, they got up and went to the white board, Maggie grabbed the marker and began to write and spoke as she did  
“ So what have we got Sean then” she was keen for him to develop his observational skills so allowed him the floor  
“He’s a pro that’s for sure, the way he offed the lab tech’s shows training of some sort probably military or special forces, not suited to a suit, didn’t take anything which is strange, knew where the CCTV cameras were, as we only have that one clear shot after he kills the three.. Obviously wasn’t working alone, given he was showing his phone to the Professor, and he doesn’t care” Sean rattled off to Maggie, who was writing up the points on the white board  
“Good stuff” she replied, “ and we can add to it possible gang affiliation, I spotted the edge of a tattoo on his neck on the collar line, Harris can blow that up and see if we can get a hit, if it is a gang it’s not the usual ones we know and love. Right lets watch it again with the sound on”  
There wasn’t much sound to be had, given the aged nature of the CCTV and what they could get wasn’t going to help them with much without a lot of tech work to clear things up. What Maggie did notice was that Professor went to his draw to withdraw something so she moved to the table where all the desk belongings were laid out and retrieved his diary…  
“ so he was checking something, maybe an earlier appointment or an upcoming one, Sean get the guys to go back over all the previous months appointments and see if anything stands out, and do the same for the future 2 weeks as well”  
As Sean agreed, she turned to look back at the console when she saw a blinking light coming from the desk …  
“what’s this I wonder” she opened the package noticing it was a recording device which was obviously still on.. “ maybe we caught a break already” she murmured pressing the stop button she pressed fast rewind and then play, and heard the conversation between the professor and his assailant ..  
“Harris” She squealed in delight, “ Need you to integrate this with the video and see what we have.. the sound quality needs enhancing first though… How long? “  
“ not sure Ma’am a few hours to clean it up and then marry it to the CCTV.. I will call you when I am ready” Harris replied as he took the recorder from Maggie.  
The two Detectives decided that that was fine and they should now go a visit the woman who was in the interrogation room. She had not been seen on the CCTV footage and that concerned them as unless she was hidden how could she be a witness.  
2 hours later they had determined that Katerina Phelps was in the storeroom behind the Professor’s desk and had not seen much, but had heard snippets, she was a recent interim to the Museum , having come from Wales via the University of Paris, she lived alone on the south side, and was very frightened. She was plain looking, with mousy brown hair, a fullish figure, someone who would not stand out in a crowd. The most illuminating thing she had told them was that she had heard the name Lena Luthor spoken by the Professor before he died. Maggie had startled at that revelation wondering how the young CEO could be mixed up in something like this.  
She had elaborated by saying the Professor and Lena were friends and been conversing on some matter, and that she was a donor to the Museum, as well as frequent visitor to the lab.  
As the two Detectives’ sat in the canteen eating a quick snack, they reviewed everything they had when Maggie’s phone beeped with an incoming text, seeing it was Alex she smiled.  
~ babe.. looking good on TV.. how bad was it, hope you are getting there, love you xxx~  
Before she could reply the phone rang, with Harris on the other end informing her that he was ready with the sound and vision married.  
Maggie sent a quick text back to Alex as she walked back to the war room to review the footage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the likes, and hoping that you are enjoying..


	5. plans form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan forms about catching the killer, and Lena makes a confession to Maggie.

Having the sound matched to the CCTV footage made for an illuminating experience for the Detectives, as Maggie had spent time with Harris reviewing the footage whilst Sean was following up leads in the office, and Maggie was now able to add “ European – eastern”, “Rathdown institute” “stone tablet” and “Deo Est” to their now crowded white board. However the name Lena Luthor was now circled 3 times in red marker pen, as it seemed to Maggie that she was now central to this investigation. Her writing on the board these updates had meant that she didn’t notice Sean’s reaction to what she had added.  
Equally revealing was the conversation at the end between the killer and Katerina Phelps where it was clear to both that she a) knew the killer, b) had aided him somehow and c) she had planned to get close to Lena   
The two of them sat in the conference room and debated next steps, whilst many in the NCPD knew that Maggie had previous form with Lena , none knew that her and Lena were now friends of a sort, and had shared game night at Kara’s on a couple of occasions.   
Deciding that the best course of action was to keep Katerina in police custody for at least another 24 hours, as the recording had given them a chance to intercept a message between her and the killer, and given that she had not yet spoken to anyone outside of the NCPD she would start to get frantic about updating her contact, alongside this they would go to L-Corp and speak to Lena Luthor, understand about the tablet that was at the centre of this and to see where that would lead them. Maggie knew that if she was friends with the deceased Professor she would be willing to aid the police in capturing this man, and it was doubtful in Maggie’s mind at least that they were aware that Lena had a guardian angel, or rather a guardian Superhero in her corner.   
They had done a search on Deo Est on the NCPD systems and drawn a blank, but given that the killer was from Europe they had widened the search and reached out to Interpol to see if they had anything, as yet no response had been received and given the time difference it might be some hours before one was.  
There wasn’t much publically available information on the Rathdown Institue, but she tasked Harris to a deeper dive search about them and report back when he was done.   
With that approach agreed, a call was placed to L-Corp and a meeting was arranged for later on that evening.   
Whilst Maggie had a bit of time to kill she stepped out and into another empty room to make a couple of calls.  
“Heh Mags, how are your darling” was the pleasant sounding voice of her girlfriend as Alex answered her call, “ how are you doing on your shooting, it sounds horrid, there is no alien involvement in it is there? “ she questioned…  
“Nothing as yet my love no, just a random nut job from Europe, after some archaeological relic, but seems like Lena might be involved, though I don’t think she knows she is “   
“hmm… given everything that has happened to her over the last year nothing surprises me, but if there is anything the DEO can help with let me know..” Alex replied “ oh and by the way its my turn to sort dinner, so Pizza and beer it is “ Maggie cringed at the thought of another unhealthy meal “vegan pizza ??” she asked cautiously ….  
“a half and half” was the cheery reply, which was interrupted by a siren going off in the background at Alex’s end…  
“gotta dash babe, got us an emergency… See you later lover”   
“you will honey, all of me” was maggie’s reply just before Alex ended the call.  
Her second call was to Kara, but ended up going to voicemail, so she left her a brief message about the events and that maybe she could keep an eye out for Lena if she had time. She knew that would not be a chore for her, as despite Alex being in denial, Maggie was a 100% certain that Kara had more than a crush on Lena, and she couldn’t wait to claim her $50 winnings on the bet they had laid. 

 

-**-  
The lift doors opened to the Executive floor at L-Corp and Maggie and Sean exited, and walked up to Jess’s desk, after introducing themselves and Maggie at least receiving a glare from Lena’s loyal assistant they were directed to Lena’s office.   
The young CEO was at her desk, her raven hair lying loose around her head, as the day had been long and the bun she had had it in was giving her a headache.   
She looked up seeing the two officers enter, and offered Maggie a warm smile, which unfortunately her partner thought was for him as he was overtly ogling Lena, and no doubt in Lena’s mind he was mentally undressing her, which sent a shiver of anger down her back, and the opposing thought of Kara undressing her slowly and sensually whilst savouring kisses on her neck, was a wonderful counterpoint.   
“Please sit Detective’s and how can I help you, from the message I got from Jess it was important enough to meet outside of business hours” Lena sat back in her chair, wondering why the urgency.  
Maggie took her slowly and for Lena somewhat painfully through the events of the afternoon, and Lena at one point had raised her hand for a pause to get herself a stiff drink , both officers politely declined the alcohol, but both took a Coffee. Finally as Maggie was about to outline the specifics of what they had found, there was a loud thump outside from the balcony.   
With the blinds drawn it was not clear to Sean what had happened and he quickly drew his revolver, whilst both Lena and Maggie smiled at each other knowing that it was more than likely to be only person who made an entrance like that, and with her famed super hearing she would have known that Lena had company, and if she had listened to Maggie’s voicemail she would be sort of up to speed.  
Opening the outer door and stepping around the blinds, Kara was confronted by the sight of a police officer in a crouch holding his gun, and striking her trademark pose, she asked “ Is everything all right here Ms Luthor? “   
“of course K… Supergirl, everything is just fine, I am entertaining NCPD’s finest” waving her hand to the two Police Officers, one of whom was smirking, the other re-holstering gun looking somewhat sheepish and embarrassed. Lena herself was trying to still her beating heart, as that pose of Kara/Supergirl was just plain beautiful and her desire for the blond alien grew again   
“what brings you to my balcony this fine evening?”  
Kara looked at the three and moved deeper into the room until she was at the desk. “ I was contacted about the situation today and I sort of felt I should come over and see if I can help in anyway”  
Lena looked at Maggie, raising her eyebrow and giving a small smirk which was returned to her by the Detective…  
Maggie playing along to Kara’s supposed naivety to the situation returned to the beginning of the story and replayed the events as she saw it, with Lena adding what she knew from her perspective.  
Kara having known the jist of the story was tuning out, and was focused on listening Lena’s heart-beat, she loved listening to the unique sound, it was one of three that she knew instinctively, the others being Eliza and Alex, but it was Lena’s heart that mellowed her, soothed her after a long day, made her feel centered, she had spent hours and hours outside her office and her penthouse apartment just listening, memorising its cadence, it meant the world to her, and Lena she knew meant the world to her as well, she was not totally sure what that meant but Rao it was good.  
Her dreaming was interrupted by Maggie, “Supergirl what do you say to this plan?”   
“err what… the plan... for what…” she stumbled, looking round at the gathering in the room, eyes flashing wildly, wondering what she had missed whilst she was focussing on Lena  
Both Lena and Maggie smirked at each other, seeing the Super all of a fluster, but for different but subtly similar reasons, Maggie cos she could tell that Kara was coming to terms with her feelings for the CEO, and Lena just thought it was cute of the woman that she was more than falling for.   
“Our plans Supergirl to use Lena as bait to draw out the killer, by allowing the witness we have in custody to fulfil her plan to get close to Lena.” Maggie explained, she could see Kara’s expression turn to horror and she knew what was about come…  
“No, no, no you cant use Lena as bait, we have been there before with her mother and look where that has got her, we cant put her in harms way, its not fair on her, there must be another way, she could be hurt or even killed ” Kara spluttered out..   
Lena looked at Kara, who was now pacing looking worried at the proposal, and whilst keeping her emotions to herself, she gave herself an internal cheer, hearing her that her friend was truly worried for her safety, this brought a warmth to her that she hadn’t felt for some time..  
“Supergirl, I am sure we can come up with a plan that doesn’t allow for this to happen and with the Police and you involved I will be safe as houses” Lena gently answered. “ why don’t you and Detective Sawyer discuss this in more detail and see if we can make it work.   
“ Great plan” Ms Luthor, “ Sean you head back to headquarters, and do the paperwork to release Ms Phelps, and put a tail on her, I will speak to Supergirl and work things at this end, let me know when its done and we will go from there”   
“sure thing boss, will get the wheels in motion, Ms Luthor, a pleasure, and Supergirl I am sorry I drew down on you”  
“no problem Officer, good to see fast reactions” Kara chirped  
After Sean had left, Maggie and Lena took Supergirl through the plan they had concocted, Kara’s brow in a constant crinkle as it was outlined to her.  
“So in essence you are going to let this woman who is obviously in cahoots with this trained killer, get close to Lena, and for her to be shown the tablet that they are after, in Lena’s apartment of all places, in the hope’s that he shows up, doesn’t shoot Lena and get the tablet whilst your SWAT team wait to swoop down and take him .. “ Kara exclaimed furiously “ I said this was crazy, what about using me to support I could be there or even outside waiting? “ she continued her face getting redder and redder, at that thought that her best friend would once again be in harms way..  
“How about this then Supergirl” Maggie calmly said, winking at Lena as she did “ why doesn’t Lena ask Kara Danvers to be with her when this happens which might disarm the woman and give this killer a pause for thought especially as he is now on every TV screen in National City ? “   
“that’s a great idea Maggie,” Lena chimed in, “ she could be running a story on the tragedy and interview her”  
“that’s brilliant,” Kara gushed, “but Kara is only human, yes definitely human, and could get hurt doing this, “ even as she said this, she knew it was a great idea as if she was in the room with Lena she could protect her better than being some distance away.   
“ I will go ask her now , am sure she will agree” she continued, and turning she speed out onto the balcony and off into the sky.  
Maggie and Lena both sat back and laughed out loud   
“When did you guess Lena? “ Maggie enquired   
“ I have known for ages, its not the greatest disguise on the planet, you cant hide those adorable eyes, and oh that sunny smile “ Lena whistfully said…  
“Did you just adorable? … You like her don’t you… as in like like ? “ Maggie smirked, as she was so looking forward to telling Alex that she had been right  
The normally calm and stoic Lena actually blushed at that comment and meekly nodded, and taking a deep breath she spoke finally voicing the thoughts that she had harboured for some time  
“yes I do like her a great deal, she is amazing, notwithstanding her goodness and her kind nature, she makes every day better for me, her smile alone makes me quiver, and when we are together its like we are meant to be, she makes me whole, makes me want to live, laugh and love, but I cant tell how she feels about me and I am normally so good at reading people, there are times when I think she is going to hold me in her arms and kiss me silly and I wait and wait for that, but I don’t think she feels the same way”  
“you have got it bad, but I know what you mean, she is a one in a billion, and far be it from me to say, but I think she feels the same way too, the way she constantly talks about you to me and Alex, you would assume that you were a couple, and if you see before games night when she knows you are coming she is a complete wreck, dusting, cleaning, tidying.. the only upside we have is the apartment is spotless all the time. I think she is afraid that by coming out to you as Supergirl is going to turn you away from her, and she would rather just be friends than to loose that, and its nothing to do with your family Lena, its that she thinks she is not good enough for you, her insecurities where your concerned are pronounced, but if you ask me I would just kiss her”  
Lena’s emotions ranged wildly as she listened to Maggie, from hope to despair to hope, for it was her that felt she was unworthy of Kara, and that Kara would not want to be with a Luthor, and all that baggage that came with that name.  
“oh god I have got it bad don’t I, where do I go from here” she pondered out loud.  
“ well lets see what the next couple of days bring, you never know with Kara, Right I have to love you and leave you and make sure Sean has got this underway, make sure that you move that tablet over there to your penthouse, I do like the fact that you chose there rather than here to keep potential casualties down, I will speak to you later, and don’t worry about Kara, she will never leave you know that” and rising from her chair she gave Lena a quick hug and headed out.  
Lena smiled as Maggie left, and worked quickly to pack up all her equipment and the stone tablet, texting her driver to come to the office to help with loading her car, and 20 minutes later she was on her way to her home, thoughts of Kara running through her mind.


	6. wings and outings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the killer, and kara is forced to out herself..

24 hours later  
All the pieces were in place, Katerina Phelps had reached out to Lena’s office within an hour of being released and a meeting had been arranged for later that evening at Lena’s home. The police team that were trailing her had seen deposit something in a bin near the Aquarium which was obviously being used as a dead drop. The NCPD had decided that they would not monitor that, in case they scared off the killer who was still not identified. Interpol had come back with some information on Deo Est which once Maggie had reviewed gave her major cause for concern about the operation later.   
It seemed that they were a Religious Group that had split from the Catholic Church in the late 18th Century citing differences that were not totally clear, but they espoused a fundamentalism that bordered on the extreme, in essence they were a group that believed life on earth was sacred to its inhabitants and that any mention of “alien” intervention in ancient times was fake, and had published papers that stated that any mention in any religion about “visitors” or “those that had ridden chariots in the sky” were made up stories and should not be part of Earth’s history, which put them at odds with some of the older Indo sub continent religions where this was a part of their credo. They had reportedly in more recent times, targeted movie screenings both in India and in Europe where such images had been potrayed, and even more worrisome for Maggie was their devout belief that any evidence of such contact if proven was to be eliminated and they showed no compunction in carrying out acts of terror to secure that.  
To the point so the Interpol report stated that there was a military wing of Deo Est that were beyond zealot in their style and manner who had been attributed to a number of assassinations across Europe, Asia and America over the last 4 years, but none had been captured alive to prove a direct connection. The report went on saying it was assumed that there were cells of Deo Est across the globe and that there was some circumstantial evidence that there were members in various law enforcement agencies and even in the ranks of Politicians.   
As to how they were funded it was further assumed that it was through shell companies, via donations from individuals.   
Their views on Aliens however were as rabid as Cadmus’s going as far a suggesting extermination camps akin to the horrors of the 2nd World War being a viable option, this had been gleaned from a search of the Dark Web and a chat room in there.   
Maggie was now seriously worried that what had seemed at first to be a simple act of random violence was now something far more sinister, and that Lena’s tablet might be more than it seemed. Alongside that the fact that this killer might be part of that military arm who would in all likelihood not take too kindly to being taken alive meant that this sting operation took on a whole new level. The upside was that of course Kara as Kara not Supergirl would be with her, was a bonus and an ace in the hole that Deo Est would not be expecting.

Lena had set up the stone tablet in her lounge, and had just let Kara in, who was currently at the kitchen bar, devouring some potstickers that Lena had had delivered for her, she was dressed as she always was in a nice crisp shirt, with a plain jumper, and a skirt which set of her legs and her cute ass as she was standing eating. Lena shook her head, saying to herself “game face Lena game face” she could not allow her mind to wander over the beautiful blonde that was in her apartment, not should she wonder what it would be like to have that vision with her everyday and night “ stop it” she said out loud causing Kara to turn round with a potsticker in her mouth and another in her hand..  
“sthop whach? ” she muttered looking concerned and nervous  
“not you dearest, I was talking to myself, about err a project we are working on” Lena blushed ever so slightly when she spoke, thinking to herself how cute it was seeing Kara at ease in her company.  
Kara nodded in acknowledgement whilst continuing to eat, revelling in the term of endearment that had been given  
Lena’s phone rang, which she answered, and after a moment put it onto loud speaker for Kara to hear Maggie’s update. The news that this was potentially much more serious a situation gave both the women cause for concern, and meant a slight adjustment to their plans. Lena put the tablet into her safe room which she had had built a few months ago, however she took some photo’s and printed them out and placed them on the table. It was key now that not having the tablet out on show was a priority, and that the women needed to get as much information from either of the two people that were soon to arrive, given that this organisation had never let anyone be taken alive also meant that their lives were now in even more danger. From what Maggie had told them it would seem that Deo Est agents had suicide pills in their teeth.  
Sitting back down they both put in their ear buds, that the NCPD had provided, checked comms with Maggie and the SWAT team who had positioned themselves in a vacant apartment a floor below Lena’s, they had timed how long a breach would take, from leaving the room, and 2 mins 20 seconds would see the SWAT team storm the room.  
Now it was a waiting game…  
20 minutes later the intercom buzzed, looking at the viewscreen Lena could only see Katerina Phelps standing there, she confirmed with the security guard on duty, that she was okay to come up, and she went to the door to let her in..  
“Game time Kara, lets see what happens”   
Couple of minutes later Lena was showing Katerina in and gestured her to a chair opposite the sofa where she sat next to Kara.  
After introductions, and overcoming Katerina’s surprise that Lena was not only not alone but also with a reporter, for whom Kara had given the excuse that she was there to follow up on the story for CatCo on her survival and that she was Lena’s friend.  
Reassured by this, Katerina explained how she had only been recently assigned to National City, and had been impressed by Professor Jones, and it was him that told her about Lena, but she didn’t know that Lena had been helping, she went on to describe the events which tallied with what Kara and Lena knew already.. Katerina was sitting at the front of her chair, very nervously throughout the exchange.. She went on to say that she had been working on the Nazca finds and was very keen to see the stone tablet.   
Lena pushed the pictures over which Katerina scanned deeply, asking questions as to its age and the symbols, as pre-arranged prior Lena only shared basic information, saying the age had been determined by her teams to be around 10,000 years old, but the decoding of the symbols was not yielding any results yet.   
Katerina asked where the tablet was now, and seemed happy to hear that it was on site, and requested to see it.   
Maggie was keeping a running commentary in the girls ears, encouraging them to tease out more information about the woman in front of them, especially her time in Paris.   
Some basic information was shared but nothing that gave the girls any more clues to Deo Est which was a cause of frustration, equally there was no sign of the killer… yet…  
Lena offered to make coffee for the three of them, and moved to kitchen to make them up. Kara meanwhile was asking more background questions when Maggie’s voice came over their earbuds.  
“Guys’ my rooftop spotter has seen someone in what looks like a flying wingsuit coming your way… If this is him then he will be with you in a minute, don’t do anything silly now, we need to let this play out remember”   
Switching channels to be able to speak to Kara only she continued “ Kara, you need to control yourself now, I know you will want to protect Lena above all else, but we need to know more about what this group is all about, we can’t afford to miss the opportunity” Maggie could see through the cameras placed round the apartment that Kara was tensing up ready for a fight, Kara’s internal conflict was obvious, but she needed her to play the Kara Danvers role for a while longer. “just let it play out for a bit please, then you can do your Super thing on him, just nod to let me know you are on board”   
Kara nodded and looked to where Lena was making the coffee, her heart was pounding with fear for her friend but she knew that had a role to play. Lena sensing she was being observed, turned and gave Kara a small smile, which gave Kara re-assurance.   
Looking out through the window Kara could see a flying shape gorwing bigger by the second, her sight enabled her to see that it was the killer and he was heading for the balcony and had a grim look on his face.  
Pretending not to notice she turned back to Katerina, who was fidgeting nervously, she must know what’s about to go down, and sure enough she stood up and walked to the bookshelf which was some way away from the window.   
Kara also got up and went to where Lena was making sure she was between her and the man who was now seconds away from crashing through the window.   
Sure enough that is what he did, whilst at the same Katerina drew a gun out of her waistband an pointed at the women, for whom Kara had pulled Lena down to the floor the moment she felt the glass break, covering her body with hers..  
The girls looked up to Katerina gesturing them to move back to the sofa, whilst the man retracted his flying wings, and took up a position with a gun he produced, to cover the two women who were now looking suitably frightened, which is what Lena certainly was, but wasn’t willing to show.   
Maggie’s voice in their ears continued to relay calming words to them, and that they were not far away.  
The killer finally introduced himself as Deiter Klausman  
“ good evening Ms Luthor and guest” nodding to Kara, “ I will dispense with pleasantries , I am sure you know why I am here, please hand me the tablet and I will be on my way”   
Lena sat up straight and putting on her CEO face responded “ Why is this important to you, to have not only killed a dear friend and his colleagues but to have come here in the manner that you did especially when the entire police force is after you, it is a big risk is it not, and I am not minded to hand over something without knowing why? “  
Kara tensed at this, knowing that taking a confrontational stance might not be the best way forward, but again Maggie’s calming voice in her ear reassured her that Lena knew what she was doing an encouraging Lena to carry on.  
“Well, Ms Luthor, my friend and I here” pointing to Katerina “ represent an organisation that is dedicated to the protection of the purity of the human race and we will do what it takes to ensure that this is maintained, the stain of Aliens on our planet has to be eradicated”  
Kara started to rise out of the seat at this, but the combination of Maggie shouting “No” in her ear and Lena’s restraining a hand on hers held her back, Lena continued to hold her hand as she responded to a familiar vitriol.  
“ you sound like my mother, and that is really saying something, I get your rancid views but what does that have to do with an ancient stone artefact then , that has cost the lives of 4 people?”   
“ you have, how do you say, spunk Ms Luthor I will give you that, our benefactors want this tablet as they believe if might contain information to something we have been looking for for some time, and I suggest that you comply with my request now or else”…  
He nodded to Katerina, who waved her gun at Kara suggesting her to move from the sofa to a nearby chair, “ please Ms Danvers do as I ask, otherwise your friend will be hurt”   
Maggie in her Kara’s ear told her to play along still as they might get more info from them before she could unleashed. And reluctantly she removed her hand from Lena’s who gently stroked Kara’s hand as she moved away to the chair nominated.  
Dieter took out some rope from his back pack and throwing it to Katerina she proceed to tie Kara’s arms behind the chair.   
Thinking that Kara was now immobile Dieter turned to Lena and demanded that she present the tablet.   
“What will you do with it once you have it ?” she asked.  
“ none of your concern, now get a move on and get it”   
“no. I want some assurances before I do” lena spat back..   
Striding forward towards her Dieter slapped her in the face with the gun, which forced her back into the chair, and caused Kara to break her bonds, only Maggie’s and surprisingly Lena’s cry of “ No Kara” stayed her from going all Super on them…   
“ you are in no position woman to demand assurances, The Chaterlain has given me no latitude for any this mission, now get me what I want”   
Spitting some blood from her mouth Lena stood, a bruise forming on her cheek, which gave Kara another start…   
“if you hurt me you will not get the tablet, it is locked in my safe room which can be only accessed by retinal and voice scan with a password only I know, so you will give me some assurances or you will get nothing”   
“ I expected nothing less from someone of your stature Ms Luthor, but I don’t have the time to entertain a business negotiation with you, we have a plane to catch… Katerina my dear please give Ms Luthor an incentive to comply”  
Katerina looked shocked at the request “ what do you mean Dieter?”  
“Well my dear, my other accomplice has a rifle trained on Ms Luthor’s PA, a lady by the name of Jess I believe, who will if I send this text put a bullet between her eyes, I had not anticipated on Lena having company tonight… So as Lord Voldemort said in Goblet of Fire - Kill the Spare”   
Lena tensed and looked shocked…   
Kara started to rise  
Dieter laughed  
Maggie spoke” Kara, let her shoot you… it wont hurt… we need more and he wont hurt Lena, we have people on way to Jess’s home now, please.  
Katerina turned to Kara. Raising her gun, she aimed at her and with a cruel smile pulled the trigger.   
Kara felt the bullet as it hit her chest, and clapsed it in her hands, pretending to cup her chest, and faking a moan she tipped the chair over and crashed to the floor.  
Lena knowing who Kara was just looked shocked as that was not the reaction she was expecting and her hand flew to her mouth, which only helped convince Dieter that she was truly shocked.   
“ you have one minute to get me what I need or else you PA gets the same fate, and I think you know we are not joking.. he laughed “  
Lena looked down at Kara unmoving on the floor, knowing that Maggie must be talking to her as she had gone quiet in her ear.. realising that they were nearing the end game she started towards her safe room..  
“who is this Chaterlain then who holds this sway over you?” she inquired as she reached the door.  
“ he is a great man from a great house, who’s family have guided us for centuries..” was the reply from over her shoulder..  
Her eye can completed she leant forward to the voice recognition system and spoke her key phrase softly and quietly “ I love Kara”   
In her ear she heard a squeal “ you have that as your passphrase I don’t believe it , you do have it bad “   
Lena smiled , entered the room to retrieve the tablet.. Dieter walking in her wake.  
Meanwhile Kara was itching to make her move, she had already used her x-ray vision to determine which tooth was the one that had the cyanide capsule, and whispered to Maggie” I am ready to go, and Lena is going to know who I am… I think I hate you Mags”  
“suck it up” and you go on three….   
Lena was at her desk, when all hell broke loose, a shot was heard in the main room as a sudden blur knocked into Dieter who fired his gun as a reflex brushing Lena’s shoulder, she heard a scream and then a thud as something hit the ground just before she did in pain…  
However she never hit the ground as a set of arms lifted her and carried her to the sofa and laid her gently down…  
“ Oh Lena I am so sorry, I glanced the door as I came in and he got his shot off.. Oh Lena are you hurt bad.. and oh Rao, I am so sorry…” Kara babbled not realising Lena had knocked herself out and was only coming too.  
The front door burst in and the SWAT team invaded the room moving swiftly to grab Katerina and the unconscious Dieter.  
Maggie followed them in, and looked at Kara holding Lena in her arms rocking gently, she smiled and gave Kara a thumbs up, Kara responded by throwing the tooth that she had ripped out of Dieter’s mouth before he could use it. Maggie caught it and laughed.. “ cant beat a super she whispered”   
Lena opened her eyes to see an anxious Kara staring down at here with her blue eyes glistening with tears, one of which was rolling down her cheek, and she couldn’t help herself she reached her good arm up to wipe it off…   
“Lena oh Lena you are okay, well of course you are , you eyes are open and I can hear your heart beating and I was so worried, I should have moved sooner, I cant see you getting hurt I like you too much… Oh and I think I should tell you that the bullet didn’t hurt me cos I am…. Well … I am Supergirl…” … all of that came out in one huge rush, luckily Lena could make it all out..  
Lena could not take her eyes off Kara, and smiled at the goddess looking down at her, “ I know my dearest and I like you very much too”


	7. Planning begins

With the departure of the main NCPD team with Dieter and Katernia, Lena, Maggie and Kara, were left to ruminate the events of the last 20 minutes, not least the revelation that Kara had made to Lena, who was now sitting at the kitchen bar, nursing her grazed arm gingerly, a very large glass of whisky in front of her, Maggie was already through her glass of the same and was pouring another, whilst Kara sat at far end, looking very sheepish.   
2 CSI techs, were removing evidence from the apartment, including the cameras that had been installed.  
The door burst open with a slam, and a furious looking Alex Danvers marched in “ What the hell has been going on here, and why the hell wasn’t I told what was going on?” she demanded   
“ love, this is nothing to do with the DEO, this was a NCPD op, that we carried out successfully I may add” Maggie replied taking another sip of drink.   
Alex was now at the counter and noticing the CSI tech in the back of the apartment, she lowered her voice “ and if it was successful how come Lena now knows Kara is Super and god forbid the people that you captured or the police teams figured it out?”   
“Alex, I figured it out some time ago, it wasn’t that hard you know, disguises are not the DEO’s strong suit…”   
“and, I had no choice sis, Lena was going to be hurt and , I couldn’t allow that to happen to her, you know I couldn’t” Kara looked longingly at Lena who gently smiled back at her, the two of them had not yet had the chance to speak alone, and they had a few things to discuss that is for sure.  
Alex, noticed the glance between Kara and Lena and softened her tone, “ okay , okay, you had no choice, Lena there are some documents we will need to you to sign and I will get them sent over to you “   
“ no need Alex, as I think you will be wanting me over at the DEO, let me show you why “, Lena got up and went into her safe room, returning momentarily with the stone tablet.   
“ this is what this has all been about, and I have a good idea why they were so keen on getting hands on it, “ Lena placed the tablet on the counter, and as the 3 other women moved round to view the ancient artefact she went on, “ my lab team have dated this stone as circa 2000 years ago, the stone samples we took match with known sediment and stone from the Nazca area so we know that this was cut and shaped there, also I have been running albeit unsuccessfully an language algorithm on the symbols so far uncovered, but the really interesting symbol is this one “ and as she said that she removed the detritus off the last symbol, revealing the Crest of the House of El.   
A combination of a sharp intake of breath, a curse and a squeal was heard as Maggie, Alex and Kara recognised this…  
“ I am confident that this isn’t a fake, and that it is real, and that is why Deo Est were after it, they must have realised its significance not that I know why or how they know… “  
Kara was studying the tablet intently, her forehead crinkling as she tried to make sense of the symbols..   
“ I am pretty sure that they are Kryptonian, or at least they look like it, but these symbols don’t fully match what we use today” she said, looking up at the others.   
Alex took a deep breath “ so what I think you are saying is that we have evidence in front of us that shows that Kryptonians were on Earth some 2000 years ago, and this is the first we are knowing of this? How is this possible? and I am not sure that I am believing this” she looked at Kara as she spoke, who shrugged in return, indicating she had no knowledge of this possible early history event.   
Continuing, “ Right we do need this at the DEO , and yes Lena I think we need you there as well, Archaeology is not our strong suit so any advice you can give will be of great help. “   
“ agreed, I will bring it over later on in the morning, I think I need to rest up first, and have a shower and change, and I think Kara and I need to have a chat”. She smiled lovingly at the blonde who had gravitated to her side, and who’s hand was brushing her arm absently  
“ hh, yes, good plan, we will see you say 9.00am ? Mags come on hun, lets go and savour whats left of the night “   
“Oh savouring sounds good, lets head off “ Maggie turned to the CSI tech who was by the large book shelf, “ you guys done there? “   
“err. Detective yes I think we might be, but can I show you something?”   
Walking over to where the technician was standing, she was shown a wire that was that was protruding from between two books.  
The tech handed her a note which said ‘ this is not one of ours!!!’, he looked at Maggie and she raised her eyebrow in return and picking up a pad of paper and pen she walked slowly back to where the other were standing.  
Holding the note out in front of her she coughed loudly so that the 3 women turned to her, and they read the note that she was presenting them ‘ there is a bug in the room that is not one of ours’  
Alex nodded and moved towards where the technician was to examine it, whilst Lena raised an eyebrow in displeasure already surmising who it was, and Kara who was still looking a bit sheepish just smiled.   
Maggie turned to the CSI tech’s and asked them in a loud voice to finish up what they were doing and to do a full sweep of the apartment to make sure all their toys were removed, and gesturing to Lena and Kara she indicated the door, and ushered them through into the corridor. Lena stopping off to grab the stone tablet which she stuffed into a nearby bag. Moments later Alex came and joined them, holding the offensive item which was now no longer working.  
“my fucking mother!!” Lena spat out… “ I will kill her when I find her and I will put her down once and for all, how the fuck does she think she get away with this..” she ranted as the women moved towards the lift.   
“ Well we can be sure to let you have first dibs on her when and if we find her then” Maggie retorted as they entered the lift.   
“ We can assume that she not only heard what has just happened but also she must have been listening in for some time, I have asked my guys when they get here to run a full and deep sweep of your whole apartment and see if there are any more” Alex intoned as they went down to ground floor.  
As the lift slowly made its way to ground floor, they agreed that Kara and Lena should go Kara’s flat to rest up and have the chat they needed to, Alex took the tablet and promised them to get it to the DEO prior to heading back with Maggie.   
In a location far from National City, the video and sound feed that had been recording diligently for a few weeks ceased, which triggered an alarm at the desk of a tall angular woman.  
“ wondered how long it would take for my beloved daughter to spot that, oh well, I should review the latest goings on”   
Pressing the reply button on the feed that had been coming in from her daughters apartment Lillian Luthor sat back and watched the proceedings that had unfolded previously.   
Watching the recording twice and taking notes, she pressed an intercom button, “ Mr Henshaw, can you please come to my room, I have a task for you”   
“ what is so important I wonder that a trained killer that wasn’t sent by me wants in an ancient stone, well we shall see wont we”   
The 2 groups of women split up as they exited the lift, Lena speaking to her driver who was out front giving him directions to Kara’s flat.   
Alex walked up to Kara and grabbing her in a hug whispered “ she will be fine, just be you, she cares for you a lot and I know you care for her, just talk it through and we will see you in the morning”   
With that Alex and Maggie jumped into the back of a SUV and sped off, whilst Kara slid in the back of Lena’s car alongside her best friend, who was sitting with a sour look on face , Lena turned as Kara sat back, and seeing the hesitation in Kara’s face she took her hand  
“darling I could never be angry with you, I am beyond annoyed that my mother has invaded my privacy again” Lena smiled in delight as she saw Kara’s eyes brighten, and she gripped her hand tightly feeling the warmth emanating from blonde.  
The journey to Kara’s apartment was carried out in near silence, both women just relaxing after the events of earlier, and the nearness to each other.  
After they were dropped off, and went into Kara’s apartment, where Kara fixed drinks for the both of them, they collapsed into the sofa, Lena pulled Kara close and wrapped her arms around her, feeling the strength in young woman that had captured her heart.  
Taking a deep breath Lena spoke, hesitantly at first, pouring her heart into everything she said, letting Kara know that she felt from the very first time that they had met that there was a spark which had grown over time, every visit that Kara made either as her or as Supergirl were moments that lifted her day, her mood, and that her heart melted everytime she saw her, even when in those darkest moments when her life was threatened, she knew that Kara would be the one to save her.   
She talked for an hour, recounting all the times they had been together, the time she put two and two together about Supergirl and how much Kara meant to her.  
For her part Kara nestled in tightly listening to the melodious tone of Lena’s voice, the beating of her heart which was so close to her ear, tears fell freely when she realised that everything Lena felt for her was exactly the same if not more that she felt for her. Since she had arrived on earth and settled with the Danvers family she had never felt the closeness that she was feeling now, all the time she had spent with Mon-el paled into insignificance with what her heart was telling her now.   
The two women did nothing but talk, cry, and laugh into the small hours of the morning, and they fell asleep on the sofa wrapped in each others arms not stirring til the sunlight poured in through the windows.   
Rising the two women quietly went about their personal morning routines, taking it in turns to use the bathroom and bedroom to get ready. Brief caresses as they passed each other, and a chaste kiss as they met up in the kitchen diner for breakfast. Now Kara didn’t need to hide her superspeed around Lena anymore, she positively flew round making pancakes and coffee, to the bemused by delighted Lena who just sat and watched the blur seemingly everywhere at once.   
“so my darling” lena spoke as she drained her coffee, “ we should head off to the DEO and get to the bottom of this whole thing, I will call my car”  
“ we could always fly, we could be there in a flash, well not like a Barry – Flash, you know what I mean”   
“As much as I want to be wrapped around you, I don’t think arriving bridal style at the DEO is the right way to announce to everyone about us” Lena laughed as she leant over the counter and kissed the red lips of the blonde.  
“Good point, though I think Alex might have told a few people already, and I am not good at keeping secrets”   
Grabbing her bag Lena called her driver who was only a couple of blocks away, and the girls walked down and outside to meet him.   
The hubbub at the DEO was obvious to anyone, people dashing around, various large screens were depicting images of the stone tablet, satellite footage of a camp, and photos of both Katerina Phelps and Dieter Klausman.   
Lena and Kara had arrived, greeted warmly by Alex and Winn, and had made their way to main conference room where a number of people were waiting around the table. J’onn Jones was standing talking to a DEO agent who was showing him something on a tablet. As Kara and Lena moved towards the only two empty chairs after Alex and Winn had taken two by the main screen which currently was in screensaver mode, J’onn looked up and smiled wryly at the girls as they down together.  
“Okay everyone lets come to order, we have a lot of ground to cover, and I am under no illusions that this is time critical, so Mr Schott can you bring everyone up to speed on what we know and equally what we don’t know”  
Winn stood up and brought up on screen the stone tablet, which had been cleaned up some more overnight, but obviously still required work to reveal all the symbols. The prominent one of the House of El, caused a stir in the audience who had obviously not seen this previously.   
He took them through the origins of the stone as it was understood, Lena occasionally chiming in with information she had not had chance to share. Various people were updating their notebooks as the update moved forward.   
He then moved onto the two people who were now in police custody at NCPD headquarters and were to undergo questioning that morning. Little was known about either other than what Interpol had been able to share already and the name of DEO Est was also something that caused raised eyebrows but nothing more as again very little was known.   
Finally he shared with the room, that Lena’s apartment had not only had the NCPD cameras installed , but also 4 others of seemingly unknown origin, to which Lena had only uttered out loud “ my god forsaken mother” to which the rest of the room had looked at her with sympathy.   
Kara had taken her hand under the desk and was gently stroking it, in an effort to calm Lena.   
J’onn thanked Winn, and addressed the room  
“so we have a lot of unknowns, firstly the stone tablet, we need to decode this as fast as possible, Ms Luthor has been running a programme on this, but I want our alien language database brought to bear, and Supergirl I want you to review anything Kryptonian you might have, and you may want to talk to your cousin. Mr Schott you are on point for this task.   
“Secondly, we need to find out what we can about the Rathdown Institute and DEO Est, locations, members, finances, anything we can, use any source, Alex you are on this thread with Vasquez, reach out to NSA, MI6, Mossad, I don’t care, we have an unknown player in the field who are ruthless and we need to know who and what we are dealing with.  
“Thirdly, we have the archaeological site in Nazca where this was found, again we need to understand what else they have found, where exactly they have been digging, and who else they have been talking too. Ms Luthor I would like you aid on this, through your contacts at the Museum and I believe L-Corp is also a sponsor of this dig too ? “   
Lena nodded at J’onn, and began tapping away on her laptop which she had produced.   
“I want us to reconvene in 3 hours people”


	8. DEO Est revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small filler chapter introducing the main protagonist

-**-  
Location – Europe – French/Swiss Border – Chateaux Hoffenheim  
5 people sat around a large mahogany table, in a semi darkened room, which had the appearance of a medieval castle, large tapestries hung from 2 of the walls, depicting scenes from the crusades, one wall contained floor to ceiling shelving which contained books, artifacts, that were ordered by century and covered a wide range of topics from religion, to science, to architecture. The final wall behind which the grey haired man who sat at the head of the table, was taken over by a huge flatscreen tv which at the time of speaking was dark, but the screen was on.   
Seated around the table were three other men and one striking woman, the men were all middle aged, from across Europe, a Lord of the Realm from England, who’s family tree extended back to William the Conqueror, an Italian banker who’s family had once produced a Pope in the 18th Century, a German industrialist, who’s company had played a major part in the German war machine of the second world war. The woman however was recognisable to the world as being the wife of the King of Spain, and a noted charity fundraiser.   
The man who say at the head of the table was a French aristocrat, who’s business interests ranged from manufacturing of a well known brand of cars, to arms production, who’s weapons had been used in many conflicts both large and small across the globe in the last 40 years.   
He spoke in fluent English to them “ My friends, it would seem that our efforts in America were not successful and our asset not only failed to secure the tablet, but for the first time in our recent history allowed himself to be captured” he looked directly at the German who withered under his penetrating gaze, continuing his voice getting softer but firmer “ this is unacceptable to us and our Chaterlain, this situation requires immediate recovery, and the tablet must be located and brought to our science team for evaluation, options please?”  
The German shuffled a bunch of papers in front of him and spoke in a clipped tone “ This was a grave error, our asset underestimated the opposition her faced, and he will be eliminated from the picture presently, along with the woman, they both understood the penalties for failure. We do not know where the tablet has been taken for certain, but my sources in National City tell me that there is a secret government agency that deals with the alien problem that might have it “ he spat the word alien out as if it was some form of disgusting animal “ we don’t have any assets there so we will have to resort to cyber intrusion to determine whether they do and what they know”   
The Italian joined the conversation “ my security team are already on the case looking to break into their data banks, and we shall have results within the next 24 hours”   
“Right, then our course of action is clear, we must either retrieve the tablet by force or understand the contents of the same and deal with what that tells us, and our assets must be silenced” the Frenchman said, “ and Lord de Gale, I suggest that you get our strike team ready to deploy.   
The Englishman nodded, “ they will be ready within 12 hours, I have a team of ex special forces of 20 that are raring to go”  
The screen behind them flickered and a silhouette outline of a person appeared, the five of them turned to screen, as a speech modified voice uttered  
“ my dear colleauges, DEO Est has defended the origins of faith and justice for many centuries now, and this development poses a clear and present threat to all that we achieved, no word of this can ever be made public, and I want no stone unturned, no person left living that can impugn our very existence, I want all and every asset at our disposal brought to bear. Our very right to our way of life is in the balance, and let me make it clear, your lives are in the balance in this matter, I will not, and DEO Est will not sanction failure of any kind. Deal with this with extreme prejudice forthwith”  
The screen darkened again and the 5 drew breath, all of them looking slightly ashen faced.   
“Lady, gentlemen, we have our orders, DEO Est will survive, we will secure our birthright, and alien interference will be eradicated”  
The 5 rose from the table and swiftly vacated the room, dashing to their private planes and helicopter that were stationed outside the Chateaux, leaving the Frenchman behind who watched them all leave, holding a cigar in one hand and a large brandy in the other..  
He spoke to no-one “ Our destiny on this sacred earth will be decided within the next few weeks, and we will not fail in our duty”


End file.
